


(Maybe in) Valentine's Day

by moonlitkwan



Series: falling for u [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Awkward Yoon Jeonghan, Blind Date, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Jeonghan loves ice cream okay, Jeonghan's bitter that he's single, Jihoon is tired of Jeonghan being sulky and bitter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Valentine's Day, Yoon Jeonghan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi Are Best Friends, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was not fond of Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: falling for u [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655
Kudos: 46





	(Maybe in) Valentine's Day

Yoon Jeonghan was not fond of Valentine's Day. The said male could certainly say that he didn't loathe it, there were times that he appreciated the event because of all of the countless chocolates he had received from his so-called friends, but Jeonghan can't also say that he liked the said day. It was because of the mere fact that Jeonghan couldn't stand all the bright colors popping everywhere and anytime in his view - a total contrast to the beautiful colors of jet black he had contained inside his closet of clothes - and the constant display of public affection from other strangers were just giving him a migraine.

Red hearts were everywhere - whether they would be attached to a wall or to a darn fire hydrant - they were still there, threatening Jeonghan with their existence and boring plans to drive him out of his sanity. Everytime Jeonghan would walk past a decoration that was connected to Valentine's Day or to any sources of love, he wanted to bleach his eyes or jump off of a cliff. He wouldn't even mind if the grounds would just suddenly collapse and randomly decide to pull him in - Jeonghan would gladly and willingly do anything just to set himself free from this so-called madness.

Although the first option was the one that struck him the most, because the male was tired of seeing people suck their partner's faces and be the literal definition of whipped when in fact that they could just do it inside their houses instead of bearing their interactions in front of Jeonghan who was totally single and had no one to spend the day with. It was not like he wanted to spend Valentine's Day anyway. No, he didn't. He didn't like Valentine's Day. Totally, nope.

But Jihoon got tired of the older male moping around and devouring pints of ice cream tubes while watching different types of korean dramas because of the mere fact that he was single, and the said male totally didn't buy his reason for not liking Valentine's Day. Jihoon knew that Jeonghan wouldn't admit it himself, but the boy was aware that Jeonghan was just sulking of the fact he had no one and was quite lonely.

Being the good best friend he was, Jihoon set Jeonghan up with someone that was totally the latter's type. Or maybe someone he thought that could bear with Jeonghan's behavior and mannerisms. Actually, anyone could do as long as Yoon Jeonghan would just stop devouring their lifetime sources of ice cream pints and stop increasing their electricity bill by watching countless of korean dramas everyday and on repeat.

Jihoon was sick of it, so sick of it to the point that he could even recite all the dialogues and monologues without even stuttering. Heck, he could even create and develop a whole script for a drama or a movie at this point but Jeonghan would still remain single and thrive off of ice cream even if that happened.

Jeonghan refused at first, adamantly saying that he was contented with what he had right now - and by that, the male meant with the stacks of ice cream pints stored inside their refrigerator and the amount of chocolates laid infront of him - and he fought Jihoon off with a couple of reasons and defenses that didn't even make sense. But with the promises of giving Jeonghan an autograph from his favourite artist uttered out of Jihoon's mouth, the male couldn't stop himself from succumbing to the younger's wishes.

And here he was, sitting inside a coffee shop that had all the colored hearts and decorations that Jeonghan disliked so much. The male was invaded with such ideas to just run away and leave his unknown date behind but guilt then settled inside the pit of his stomach and twisted something inside of him that he was instantly filled with the emotion he could feel as remorse, so Jeonghan fought off all the mocking stares from the love decorations because maybe for the first time, he wasn't exactly single and that the decorations had no more reason to laugh at him.

Valentine's Day was truly testing his patience.

If Jeonghan only had his date in his usual days, one that didn't involve the mere presence of Valentine's Day and the amount of heart decorations being plastered against any thing that could hold it, he could've controlled his irritation and contain the threatening volcano that he called as his temper from erupting, but no - Jeonghan had to have his date on a day he didn't like and there was a slight possibility that his date bailed on him instead.

Jeonghan was practically fuming as his thin rope of patience was slowly tearing out but when the male fixed his eyes on the window beside him and witnessed how dark clouds started to chase the sun out and envelop the sky, bearing the promises of rain and possibly thunder, his anger cooled down and was instead replaced with worry.

It was raining now, but his date still didn't arrive yet. Jeonghan wondered if his date was okay, or if they really needed to cancel the date. Not that he was looking forward to it, really. Nope, he was not. 

Jeonghan waited for another few seconds before coming to a conclusion that he needed to cancel the date. A sigh was slipped out of his lips as he fished out his phone from his pocket, his thumb hovering over Jihoon's caller ID. It was too good to be true but he had a new korean drama to watch anyway, maybe he was meant to just stay single for the rest of his life and had ice cream as a potential partner if he was that desperate. Jeonghan was about to dial Jihoon's number and prepare himself to walk out of the coffee shop but before he could even stand up, Jeonghan froze at the sound of footsteps marching towards his direction and a small and soft voice uttering out, "I'm sorry for being late!"

Standing infront of Jeonghan was a panting and wet male. A pretty one at that. "Sorry for--" The stranger breathed aggressively, a grimace marring on his features as the male desperately tried to catch his own breath whispering, "--for being late."

"I-I-It's alright." Why was he stuttering? Jeonghan could suddenly feel the burning stares of the heart decorations threatening to laugh at him now. Was this the reason why he was single because Jeonghan apparently didn't know how to talk to other fine specimen without being so awkward and boring, and being so obvious that he sucked at communicating? Or was it because of the pretty stranger standing in front of him in spite of the fact that he was clearly drenched because of the rain? Definitely the second option. Totally the second option.

Jeonghan tried to regain his composure and pinched himself in his thighs, hoping that the smile he had etched to his lips wouldn't give the stranger ideas of the inner turmoil that he was going through at that very moment. "Y-y-you can sit down now." Jeonghan was about to stand and move the stranger's chair like a gentleman for his date to sit down just like in every korean dramas that he had watched after being bitter and sulking for so long but much to Jeonghan's expectations, those fantasies of his were ruined by his very date himself who didn't hesitate to move the chair and sit down immediately.

"A-are you a-alright?" Jeonghan was not even sure at this point if the question was directed to his date, or rather to Jeonghan himself. 

"Yes, I'm fine," the guy said after he regained his own breath, a smile curving to his lips as he met Jeonghan's gaze. "I just need to calm down a bit."

"Why? Did something happen?" Jeonghan asked, his hands curving into fists as he desperately tried not to look down and catch a glimpse of skin that was showing through the stranger's wet white shirt. No, he didn't look down. And no, he was not silently choking at the thought.

"I was having my pottery classes until I lost count of the time that's why I was late," a frown was attached to the stranger's lips, and suddenly Jeonghan had the urge to kiss it away, "I left immediately when I realized that I was going to be late to our date and started to walk here as fast as I could but then it started raining and I had no choice but to run."

"But you could get sick!" Jeonghan didn't like to share his things to other people, especially his clothes, but then there was something about the stranger that left Jeonghan in a trance. There was something about the stranger that awakened Jeonghan's urge to just protect him and tuck him in his arms wherein he was safe. Not being able to fight off the urge he didn't know he had in the first place, Jeonghan stood up and immediately took off his jacket, handing it over to the stranger who hesitantly accepted it. "Wear it." 

"But----"

"Trust me, you need it more than I do, okay?" Jeonghan adamantly continued, not giving the chance to let the stranger complain even more. 

"Okay."

The stranger wore Jeonghan's jacket and oddly, it fitted him perfectly like it was meant to be his in the first place and he really looked good with Jeonghan's jacket on. Oh wait, they were just the same size. Of course it'd fit, Jeonghan was just overreacting. So much for his first date.

"I'm Joshua Hong," the stranger -- or Joshua uttered out softly, and Jeonghan's heart fluttered. Maybe Valentine's Day was not so bad, after all.

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan said, smiling.

Joshua smiled back.

Maybe, Jeonghan was grateful to Jihoon for choosing Joshua as his date.

Maybe, the frustration Jeonghan felt while waiting for his really late date vanished when he saw Joshua Hong himself.

And maybe, Jeonghan loved it.

And maybe, Jeonghan and Joshua clicked.

And maybe, Jeonghan asked Joshua out for a few more dates.

Jeonghan was fond of Valentine's Day now.

Because ever since Valentine's Day, Jeonghan was able to find someone he was willing to share his life with and someone he could finally love endlessly.

Or rather, Jeonghan was just very fond of Joshua Hong and just loved him oh so much. 


End file.
